


for as long as i am with you

by ottermo



Series: As Prompted [55]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: Mia was always meant to love Leo. There was no guarantee vice versa, so it takes her by surprise.





	for as long as i am with you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 3, Day 3 of the Humans 4-Week Challenge. The prompt was “First ‘I love you’.”
> 
> Borrows from a headcanon posted by marlins-earmuffs on tumblr.

“I love you, Mimi,” he says one night, as she is standing to leave his bedside. 

Mia feels a smile spreading over her face. She is three weeks old, and this is the first time Leo has voiced those words in her hearing. She has whispered them to him many times, for her primary function is to love him as her own, and she has loved him without reserve, since the first time she saw him. 

But somehow she had not considered, until now, that the reverse might also be true. She has no other son, but Leo has another mother. Three weeks is not long enough for him to have forgotten. But perhaps it is long enough for other things. 

“I love you, too,” Mia tells him softly. “Sweet dreams, lion cub.” 

A frown appears below the mop of dark hair. “Why do you call me that?” 

“Because your name means ‘lion’,” she says, “And you are still small.”

“I’m seven,” he says reproachfully. “Seven’s not that small.”

“No,” says Mia, “But you will be much bigger than this, one day.”

“What will you call me then?”

She considers. “I may consider upgrading you to ‘lion’, if you’re good.” She pulls the edge of his blanket up over his shoulder. “It’s time to go to sleep now.”

“What does your name mean?” he chirps, not sounding particularly sleepy.

She looks it up in her head. “'Mia’ is from the Latin for ‘mine’.”

“Mine,” he repeats, and stares up at her, a serious look in his piercing blue eyes. “Because you’re mine. Like I’m yours.” 

“Yes,” she says, feeling the truth of it deep in her root directory, at the core of everything she is. She is his, and he is hers. “That’s it, exactly.” 

“I’m really glad Dad made you,” says Leo. 

“So am I.” 

She reaches to turn off the lamp by his bed, and drops a kiss in his hair, her eyes picking out his shape even in the darkness. She will never truly lose sight of him, she vows, for as long as he breathes, for as long as she lives.


End file.
